In Your Eyes
by alienyouthct
Summary: For some reason, the first question that came to Hermione's mind wasn't why Luna was hovering outside her dorm window on a broom. It was… "When did Luna see 'Say Anything…?"


Title: In Your Eyes  
Author: JoeHundredaire  
Rating: PG-13/FR15  
Disclaimer: Captain Fangirlhumper… err, J.K. Rowling owns the world the _Harry Potter_ series takes place in. Wish the characters were mine so I could do utterly retarded things to them and watch my bank account get steadily larger, but sadly not mine. _Say Anything…_ is the property of Gracie Films and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, while "In Your Eyes" belongs to Peter Gabriel. Not mine, don't sue, and so forth and so on.  
Summary: For some reason, the first question that came to Hermione's mind wasn't why Luna was hovering outside her dorm window on a broom. It was… "Where did Luna get a boombox?"  
Joe's Note: This one goes out to my sister Lexi, because she mentioned she was listening to this song about the time I was doing the Luna/Hermione-centric bit for _Power of the Sun _and… yeah. It just sorta exploded in my head from there. Enjoy.

* * *

_"Love… I get so lost sometimes. Days pass, and this emptiness fills my heart. When I want to run away, I drive off in my car. But whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are."_

Hermione Granger blinked slowly as she was pulled from a very sound sleep by… something. Noise, an unusual noise, beyond the normal nighttime chorus that included Jen's soft snores and Parvati's muttered divinatory predictions. It slowly grew louder, and Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that it was music. Not just any music, though. Muggle music.

_"All my instincts… they return. And the grand facade… so soon will burn. Without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside…"_

Who was listening to muggle music at Hogwarts? And how? And why at… Hermione pulled her wand out from beneath her wand, wordlessly casting the Time-Keeping Charm and watching as smoke curled out of the tip of her wand. 02:03. Two in the morning? It was then that the lyrics actually penetrated her sleep-addled brain and Hermione groaned. She didn't know the how, but suddenly she had a good idea as to the 'who' and the 'why'. Rolling out of her bed, she stomped over to the window… and then brought her forehead down to thump noisily against the glass at the sight of Luna Lovegood floating on a broom, a wizarding wireless held up over her head.

_"In your eyes, the light, the heat, I am complete. I see the doorway to a thousand churches, the resolution of all the fruitless searches. Oh, I see the light and the heat… oh, I want to be that complete! I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes…"_

Thanks to the music outside, Hermione felt rather than heard the arrival of one of her roommates as… Lavender, she was guessing, based upon the shape of the body pressed against her back, peered over her shoulder at the floating spectacle outside Gryffindor Tower. "Hermione? It's two in the morning. Why is your girlfriend floating outside our dorm playing music?"

Hermione grimaced before deciding to try going with a lie; she knew Lavender didn't entirely approve of her dating Luna and had no desire to share her relationship difficulties with Hogwarts's biggest gossip. "I… don't know?"

"Me either. And I don't care. Just make it stop. Now."

Lips quirking at Lavender's no-nonsense answer, Hermione looked back over her shoulder at the blonde. "But in the movie, Diane just rolls over and ignores Lloyd."

Lavender just scoffed at that, pushing off of Hermione's back before wandering back towards her bed. "I'm betting Diane didn't have roommates. You do. And we want to go back to sleep. So deal with her! Now!"

"Yes, ma'am." Giving Luna one last look, Hermione raced over to her trunk and dug out the last Weasley sweater she'd received before earning Molly's ire for daring to not like her precious baby boy, tugging it over her head and then… pausing. How was she supposed to go out and talk to Luna to get her to stop bothering the others? Oh! Harry! Or, more precisely, Harry's Firebolt. She could sneak into his dorm and 'liberate' his broom for a bit, and as long as she had it back before he woke - and didn't crash it into the tower while trying to fly over to where Luna was - he'd never even know.

Assuming she didn't crash his top-of-the-line, very expensive, professional grade broom. Hermione nibbled her lower lip nervously. Maybe that wasn't such a brilliant plan after all.

Mind whirling as she wandered towards the door, Hermione didn't see the attack coming until something collided with her knees hard. Grimacing in pain, Hermione looked down to discover… a broomstick? Her eyes ran from the mass of bristles up the shaft to the hand holding it, then up along the owner's arm to where Fay had one eye cracked open as she peered out at Hermione from behind sleep-mussed brown hair. "Last time I checked, you couldn't fly on your own. And tell Luna that her taste in music isn't bad… or at least it won't be when it's not the middle of the night."

"Oh. Thanks. And I will."

"Good. Now go shut her up. We have Potions first tomorrow morning and unlike you and Potter, I actually have to work to pass that class."


End file.
